


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Little!Vinny, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little!Vinny wakes up from a bad nightmare and needs come cuddles <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Vinny bolts up in bed, tears already gathering in his eyes. He dabs them away with the corner of his blankie and waits for his body to stop trembling. When he's sure he can walk, he stands (far enough from his bed that the monsters can't reach him). Then, wraps his blankie around himself. He skitters down the hall to Habits bedroom door. He raises his fist to knock on the door, then lowers it, raises it again, and lowers it. He fidgets, playing a short game of footsie with himself.

What if Habit is asleep? What if he's not here?

Vinny remembers his nightmare and whimpers, about to run back to his room when the door opens. Habit rubs his eyes.

"What're you doing up so early?" He whispers. Vinny hugs Habit, wrapping him in a blankie burrito. He tries to come up with an excuse, but his mind is empty except for the protection Habit can give.

"I had a nightmawe." He babbles into Habits neck. Habit straightens up, moving out of Vinny's grasp. He takes a good look at him, eyes squinting in the dark. He sees Vinny's dilated pupils, observes the way he stands, the way he wraps his blanket around him like a cape, the way he talks, and smirks.

"Little one wanted /me/ to help them?" Vinny takes a moment, then nods. "Get into bed then." Vinny shuffles to the edge of the unkempt bed and snuggles up under the covers. Habit walks down the hall, and Vinny makes himself comfortable in Habits nice warm bed. Vinny didn't even know Habit slept at night. He always figured he was doing grown up stuff, nothing that would concern him.

Habit comes back a minute or two later with a small glass half filled with warm milk. He hands it to Vinny, who tries his hardest not to spill in Habit's bed. Once he's done he puts the glass on the nightstand, wide eyes blinking at Habit. He pulls up the covers and gets back in bed, Vinny wiggling toward him a bit, but still giving him space.

"Well? Get over here." Habit pats the space next to him and Vinny scoots over, head resting on Habit's shoulder. He wraps his arm around him and chuckles. "Little one had a nightmare, eh?" He mumbles. Vinny nods, shuddering a bit. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Vinny wraps his arms around Habit. "Well... We were at a playgwound, and I was on the swings 'cause they'we my favowite. But someone pushed me off and I fell, and I kept falling. Down, down, down, and then it stopped. But then it hurt wight here," he pats the middle of Habit's chest, "and when I touched it, my hand turned red and drippy. I could hear someone laughing, and I woke up." He pulls the covers up more, trying to hide from invisible monsters.

"It's not real." Habit tries to comfort Vinny, who's starting to sniffle. He pets his hair down and coo's at him. "You can't leave this house little one, no one can hurt you." Vinny starts quivering and sniveling, hiding his face in his favorite blankie.

"But, that's not true!" Vinny mewls.

"Of course it's true, there's no one here but us, little one." If Habit wasn't so tired he wouldn't be putting up with his man-child, he tells himself. He knows he's drawn to the vulnerability, though. Vinny whimpers again. Habit hits himself. "Oh, you mean me. Why do you think I would hurt you?"

"You'we the Big Bad Habit."  
He chuckles to himself. 'Big Bad Habit', eh? It suits him. "Look at me little one. I promise I won't hurt you," He knows it's a promise that will no doubt be broken sooner or later, "Now, can we go to sleep?" Vinny snuggles up and nods, laying his head down on Habit's chest.

After a moment of silence, he asks, "How did you know I was at youw doow?"

"I didn't." Habit pets his hair. "Go to sleep now." Vinny nods and closes his eyes, listening to the sound of Habit's steady heartbeat.


End file.
